The Little Mermaid
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Mermaid princess Mimmi dreams of living on land...and makes a deal with the wrong person to make that dream come true. Rated K for slight violence and scary scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Mermaid Adventures

HotXbun: As the name implies, this fan fiction is based on The Little Mermaid. The Disney version to be exact. It is an AU.

There will be 'The Little Mermaid Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This'. See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1 Mermaid Adventures

Chris' POV **[The Little Mermaid Extra: This is the first time the story's in Chris' POV. He is the counterpart to Eric.]**

A bunch of my friends and I were on a boat.

I was wearing a white vest; dark blue jeans and white trainers.

My dog, Buster, was standing next to me. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: In this story Buster is Chris's dog, not Zac's. He is the counterpart to Max.]**

"Isn't this great Cam", I asked my friend. "The salty sea air! The wind in your face! The perfect day for sailing huh?"

I looked over at Cam, who was throwing up. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Gross. Cam is the counterpart to Grimsby.]**

He was wearing a royal blue, short sleeved shirt; sand coloured, knee length capri pants and royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

"Absolutely", he stated sarcastically.

"We've got some nice calm waves today", one of my friends pointed out. "Queen Nerrisa must be in a good mood today." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Nerissa is the counterpart to King Triton.]**

"Who's Queen Nerrisa" I asked.

"She's the queen of the merfolk", my friend replied. "Thought everybody who loved the ocean knew that." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Apparently not.]**

"Merfolk", Cam asked before scoffing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It is not ridiculous", my friend stated. "I'm telling you Cam! Down in the depths of the water, they live!" **[The Little Mermaid Extra: He's right.]**

Mimmi's POV **[The Little Mermaid Extra: This is the first time the story's in Mimmi's POV. She is the counterpart to Ariel.]**

My brother, Zac, and I were swimming in the sea. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: In this story Zac was never adopted. He is the counterpart to Flounder.]**

I had an orange bag with me.

"There it is", I stated before pointing to a sunken ship. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Is this story the merpeople characters can talk underwater.]**

"Awesome", Zac stated. "Let's go see what's inside."

With that Zac and I swam into the ship.

We searched around for a bit until I found something.

"Oh my gills", I said in shock. "Oh my gills!"

With that I swam up to the object.

"Zac", I called before showing my brother the object. "Have you ever seen anything more wonderful in your life", I asked.

"What is it", Zac asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "But I bet Rikki will." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Rikki is the counterpart to Skuttle.]**

Rikki is a human who was turned into a mermaid when she was in the Moon Pool of Mako Island on a full moon.

My mother, Queen Nerrisa, banned merpeople from going there after something happened there.

My brother and I started swimming towards the surface.

Ten Minutes Later

Zac and I surfaced in front of Rikki's boat.

She was wearing a red vest and black jean shorts.

Her hair was extremely curly and tied into a ponytail.

"Hi Rikki", I called while waving.

Rikki turned her head and smiled when she saw us.

"Hi guys", she yelled before she jumped into the water and transformed into a mermaid. "So, what do you have for me today?"

With that I gave Rikki what I found.

"Oh this", Rikki said. "This is a fork. It's what humans use to eat with."

"Why do humans have so many things to eat with", Zac asked. "Why don't they just use their hands."

"Because some humans don't like getting their hands dirty", Rikki stated.

"How come", Zac asked.

"You know what", Rikki asked. "I actually don't know. Anyway, how are things down in the sea?"

"Great actually", I replied. "My band has a gig...tonight!" **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Mimmi!]**

"I totally forgot", Zac stated in dismay.

"Me too", I stated before I grabbed Zac's hand. "We gotta go! Bye Rikki!"

With that Zac and I started swimming to the bottom of the sea.

HotXbun: And that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Mimmi and Zac will make it back in time.

My Answer: You'll just have to wait and..sea. (Laughs).

By the way, I need song suggestions for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Voices of the Ocean

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over five months since I last updated this! I honest lost inspiration to write it for a while. But now I'm back baby!

We will get to see Mimmi's band in this chapter.

Izi Wilson: Thank you.

aloneprincess16: Here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid, Avatar The Last Airbender or Alan Walker.

Chapter 2 Voices of the Ocean

Mimmi's POV

That Night

I rushed backstage just in time and saw my other bandmates.

My band included Lyla, the strict one. Nixie, the laid back one. Sirena, the musical one. Ondina, the fierce one. Weilan, the friendly one. And me, Mimmi! My bandmates call me the curious one.

All my bandmates were wearing the same outfit which consisted of a copper scale bra top with short, white, sheer, layered, of the shoulder sleeves; a white, tail length, sheer cape from the waist down that was clipped together with an orange sea shell on the front of the waist; white, wrist length gloves with small, orange sea shells by the wrists; three, white pearl bracelets on each upper arm that were held together by orange sea shells; orange sea shell stud earrings and a white pearl necklace with an orange sea shell as a pendant.

All their hair was tied into a side braid and they were wearing a white pearl headband that had an orange sea shell by the forehead.

They were wearing special mermaid make up that consisted of copper eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; copper blush and copper lipgloss with white lipliner.

Their nails were painted orange with white tips and white seashells.

"There you are", Lyla said when she saw us. "Where have you guys been?"

"Oh please don't tell me you went to the surface", Ondina asked.

"Okay", I said. "I won't tell you." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Mimmi!]**

"This is serious Mimmi", Sirena stated. "You know you're mother doesn't like you going up there!"

Speaking of my mother. I heard the trumpets signalling that she was about to swim into the stadium.

"You better get changed", Nixie stated before I did just that.

Zac's POV **[The Little Mermaid Extra: This is the first time the story's in Zac's POV.]**

"Ladies and gentlemen", an announcer started. "Put your hands together for Prince Zac!" **[The Little Mermaid Extra: (Does spit take) Prince Zac?!]**

With that I swam by the crowd wearing my crown with was gold, had emerald green a sapphire blue, small, round gems and a golden sea shell on the front centre.

I waved to the crowd before sitting in the box reserved for the royal family.

The trumpets went off again.

"Her royal highness Queen Nerissa!" **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Chris's friend was right! Read the previous chapter to see what I'm talking about.]**

With that Queen Nerissa swam by.

She was wearing the usual mermaid outfit with a white sheer cape that reach her tail and was tied together with an orange sea shell at the front.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a white pearl headband with an orange sea shell in the centre front tied to her head with two braided strands clipped over it with the ends tucked into the bun.

"Hello Zac", she greeted as she sat down.

"Hello...Mother." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: (Does spit take again) Mother?!]**

"Her majesty's attaché Rita!" **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Rita is one of the counterparts to Sebastian.]**

With that Rita swam out before sitting down next to us.

"And last But certainly not least", the announcer started. "Give it up for the royal composer Aquata!"

With that Aquata swam to the front of the stage and faced the audience.

"Good evening everybody", she greeted. "And welcome to another performance by Voices of the Ocean!" **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Voices of the Ocean? I like it.]**

With that the band swam onto the stage.

Mimmi stood centre stage with a outfit different than the others.

She was wearing a white bra top and a matching skirt that went halfway down her tail.

Her hair was loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; white blush and white lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

The rest of the band were standing at the back of the stage with instruments.

Music started playing and Mimmi started singing 'Faded.'

When the song ended everybody cheered.

HotXbun: Phew! Mimmi made it back just in time!

Challenge: Tell me if what you thought of the song I used in this chapter.

My Answer: I thought it was perfect! It's a song with ocean themes!


	3. Chapter 3 Part of Your World

HotXbun: We're going to see The Little Mermaid's most iconic song in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 Part of Your World

Mimmi's POV

One Hour Later

I swam up to my mother.

"Excellent job my child", she praised.

"Thank you mother", I said.

"Now", my mother started getting a more serious tone. "Where did you go which is why you were late."

"Um...", I started nervously.

"And the truth."

With that I sighed in defeat before telling my mother the truth.

"I went to a sunken ship."

Upon hearing this...my mother gave me a disappointed look.

"Oh Mimmi", she said. "I don't get why you are so intrigued with these humans. It's unhealthy."

"It's not that bad mother", I stated.

"Yes it is", my mother stated before looking at me. "Mimmi, you need to start focusing on the life you have here. Do you understand?"

I once again sighed in defeat.

"Yes mother."

"Good", my mother stated.

She then lifted my head so I could look at her.

"I love you very much darling. You know that right?"

"Of course mother", I replied.

With that my mother kissed my forehead before leaving.

I sighed sadly before looking at my brother.

"Let's go."

Five Minutes Later

Zac and I were in my grotto that held my secret collection of human stuff. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: (does spit take) Secret collection of human stuff?!]**

"I wish mother would understand why I'm so fascinated by humans", I said.

With that I started singing a song called 'Part of Your World.'

I finished singing a few minutes later.

When I did...I heard something!

I turned around and saw...Rita!

"Rita", I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother asked me to keep and eye on you", Rita replied. "Now what is all of this?"

"Oh", I started nervously. "This. This is just my collection of...human stuff."

And that's when Rita lost it.

"What", she yelled in shock. "What are you doing with a bunch of human stuff?"

"I just like humans", I replied.."What's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that your mother is going to freak out when she finds out about this!"

"You're not going to tell her are you", Zac asked.

"Of course I'm going to tell her", Rita replied.

"Please don't Rita", I pleaded.

Before Rita could say anything...a shadow covered the grotto. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Huh?]**

I looked up...and saw a boat!

"A boat", I said excitedly before I started swimming towards it.

"Mimmi", I heard Rita yell. "Mimmi come back!"

HotXbun: Mimmi never listens does she?

Challenge: Tell me what to yo think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Little Mermaid you'll know what's coming.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week since I last updated.

Mimmi is going to meet somebody in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Amelia, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 4 Rescue

Mimmi's POV

I swam up to the side of the boat and peaked my head over it.

I saw a bunch of human boys partying. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Party!]**

Suddenly, Rikki swam up to me.

"Mimmi", she said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the boat and I wanted to get a closer look", I replied.

"You need to be more careful kid", Rikki stated. "They could see you."

"Don't worry", I stated. "I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Rita swam up to us.

"Who's this", she asked.

"Oh", I started nervously. "This is my friend Rikki."

"I've never seen her in the kingdom before", Rita said.

"That's because she travels a lot", I replied.

And that wasn't a lie! Rikki really did travel a lot! **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Loophole!]**

With that I went back to watching the boys.

"A toast", one of the boys said. "To Chris. My wish for you is that...you finally get a girlfriend." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Hey! He can get a girlfriend whenever he wants!]**

"Here we go again", the boy I think was Chris said.

"Come on", the other boy said. "Almost all your other friends have girlfriends."

"Just because everybody else has a girlfriend doesn't mean I have to", Chris defended. "I want to wait for the right girl." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: You go boy!]**

"But when will you know when you've found the right girl", the other boy asked.

"I'm sure it'll hit me", Chris replied. "Like lightning."

I wish he hadn't said lighting. Because as soon as he did...a storm started!

It started out small...but quickly became huge!

Rita and Rikki pulled me to safety.

I turned around to see the boys.

Lightning hit their boat causing it to set of fire!

Everybody got off...except for Chris's pet!

"Buster", Chris yelled.

With that Chris dived back into the water!

"Chris", one of the boys yelled.

Chris managed to get onto the boat and get his pet to safety.

But the...lighting struck the boat and Chris fell into the water!

The rest of his friends were pushed away by the waves.

I dived into the the water and pulled Chris to the surface.

The Next Morning

It took all night...but I managed to get Chris onto the beach.

"Is he dead", I asked in concern.

With that Rikki put her head on Chris's chest...and sighed in relief.

"He's breathing." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Phew!]**

"Thank goodness", I said in relief before I looked at Chris. "He seems like a really nice guy. It's too bad that I'm not human. We could've been friends."

With that I started singing 'Part of Your World' again.

"Chris!"

When I heard this, I looked up and saw one of Chris's friends!

I quickly dived into the water and hid behind a rock.

I turned around and saw Chris's friend help him up and take him away.

I then continued singing.

If only I knew...I was being watched. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: (gulps) That is not good.]**

Amelia's POV **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Amelia is the counterpart to Ursula.]**

I was looking at the sea princess with my cauldron.

I had waist length, light brown hair that was straight and loose; pale skin; aqua blue eyes...and a black tail. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: A black tail?]**

I was wearing a black, long, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Well well well", I started. "So the princess wants to be human? This could work for me?"

HotXbun: (gulps) That does not sound good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Amelia is planning.

My Answer: If you've watched The Little Mermaid you'll know what's gonna happen next.


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Revealed

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly four months since I last updated! I was busy with other stories.

Welcome to day five of my three year anniversary extravaganza! And this is the fifth chapter!

Something that Mimmi will not like is going to happen in this chapter.

Guest: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 5 Secret Revealed **[The Little Mermaid Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Aquata's POV **[The Little Mermaid Extra: This is the first time the story's in Aquata's POV.]**

Later That Day

Rita and I were watching Mimmi.

"She wants to be human", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Rita replied. "I don't know what to do!"

"We need to remind her about her life in the sea", I stated.

With that I swam up to Mimmi.

"Mimmi", I started. "Rita tells me that you've been visiting the surface."

"What", Mimmi yelled before looking at Rita. "You told Aquata?"

"You should be lucky that I haven't told your mother", Rita stated.

"Please don't", Mimmi pleaded.

"Mimmi", I started. "This needs to stop! You're not a human! You're a mermaid. Your life is under the sea!"

With that I started singing the song 'Under The Sea.'

A bunch of other merpeople joined me and it turned into a big performance.

When the song ended I looked around...and was shocked.

"Where did Mimmi go", I asked before groaning. "Somebody needs to nail that girl's fin to the floor."

"That's it", Rita exclaimed suddenly. "This unhealthy obsession needs to stop!"

"What are you going to do", I asked.

"What I should've done the moment I found out about this." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Oh no.]**

Mimmi's POV

I was in my grotto with Zac.

"I wish Rita could understand my feelings", I revealed.

"Me too", Zac agreed.

And then...someone swam in. Someone I didn't want to swim in.

"Mother?"

True as day...my mother was in my grotto! And she did not look happy.

"Mimmi", she started angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mother", I started. "Let me explain!"

"Okay then", my mother said. "Explain."

I took a deep breath before telling my mother the truth.

"I...I have been collecting human stuff."

"From where", my mother asked.

"Anywhere really", I revealed.

"I can't believe this", my mother stated. "I can't believe my own daughter would betray me like this!"

"I'm sorry mother", I apologized. "Please forgive me!"

With that my mother sighed.

And then...she held up her trident.

"Mother", I said in concern. "What are you doing?"

My mother then sighed again.

"You'll forgive for this someday."

Before I could ask what that meant...my mother started...DESTROYING THE GROTTO!

"Mom", I yelled. "Mom please stop!"

But she didn't. Not until everything was destroyed.

"There. It's done now."

I dropped until a boulder on the floor and started crying.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"It's for the best", my mother stated. "I hope someday you'll understand that."

With that I heard my mother swam away.

"I'm sorry Mimmi", I heard Rita say. "But I had to."

"Just go."

With that I heard Rita swim away.

"Do you want me to leave to", Zac asked.

"Please", I replied. "I really want to be alone right now."

"Okay", Zac said. "But I'm here if you need me."

With that I heard Zac swim away...and I was left alone in my now destroyed grotto.

 _Why mother? Why did you do this?_

HotXbun: Poor Mimmi.

Challenge: Tell me if you think what Nerrisa did was right.

My Answer: From the point of view of a parent, I think she did the right thing. And just to be clear I am not a parent!


	6. Chapter 6 The Deal

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over half a year since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Mimmi is going to do something she shouldn't do in this chapter.

Guest: Thank you so much! And I still like Nerrisa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 6 The Deal **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Oh no. We all know where this is going.]**

Mimmi's POV

I was still crying in my grotto.

Suddenly, I heard this.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up to see who said this.

I saw two mermen.

One had short, golden blonde hair, tan skin and aqua blue eyes.

The other looked the same but with black hair.

They also had...black tails. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Black tails?]**

"You guys...have black tails."

"Don't worry about that", one of the mermen said. "What we want to know is what's wrong."

"My mom destroyed my grotto", I revealed sadly.

"Now why would she do that", one of the merman asked.

"It had human stuff in it", I revealed.

"Ah", one of the mermen said. "Tell me. Do you want to be human?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then come with me." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Don't go off with strangers Mimmi!]**

"Why", I asked nervously.

"We know someone that can help you", one of the mermen replied.

"Help me with what", I asked.

"Just come with us and you'll see."

I shouldn't have gone with them.

But I did. **[The Little Mermaid Extra: Oh no.]**

One Hour Later

The mermen had led me into a cave.

Inside said cave was a mermaid.

"She's here boss", one of the mermen revealed.

"Thank you boys", the mermaid said before swimming up to me.

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Amelia", the mermaid (who I now knew was named Amelia) revealed. "These two are my workers. The one with the blonde hair is Tomas. And the one with the black hair is Issac."

"Why did you ask them to bring me here", I asked.

"I asked them to bring you here so I can help you", Amelia replied.

"Help me what", I asked.

And then...Amelia said something. Something that shocked me.

"Help you become human."

HotXbun: (does spit take) What?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Amelia is going to do.

My Answer: If you've watched The Little Mermaid you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	7. Chapter 7 Deal or No Deal

HotXbun: Amelia is going to try and persuade Mimmi in this chapter.

Fair warning. This chapter is gonna be a bit intense.

aloneprincess16: Here's another update just for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids, The Little Mermaid or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Amelia, Tomas and Issac.

Chapter 7 Deal or No Deal

Mimmi's POV

With that I looked at Amelia in shock.

"You can help me become human", I asked in shock.

"But of course", Amelia replied. "It's not that hard really. All it takes is a simple potion. However...I will need something in return."

"What do you want", I asked.

"Nothing to big", Amelia stated. "All I want is...your voice." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: (does spit take) Her voice?!]**

With that I gasped before touching my throat.

"My voice", I asked in shock. "Why would you want that?"

"Honey", Amelia started. "You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard! Anybody would want it!"

With that I looked down sadly.

"Oh", Amelia started getting me to look up. "And one more thing. Wanting to human alone is not a good reason to become a human permanently. You have three days up there to find a better reason to stay. If not...you'll turn back into a mermaid...and will belong to me." **[The Little Mermaid Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

That made me look at Amelia in shock.

"What", I said in shock. "No. I'm sorry. I want to be human very much...but not at that price."

With that I tried to swim away...but Tomas and Issac stopped me.

They grabbed onto me and turned me to face Amelia!

She was holding a contract!

She grabbed onto my hand...and pricked my finger!

"Ow", I yelled out. "What are you doing?!"

"Making a deal."

With that Amelia...put my finger on the contract!

"No!"

"Oh yes", Amelia started before taking out a shell. "Now sing!"

"I won't", I stated.

With that Amelia...held a blade to my throat!

"Okay", I yelled in fear. "Okay!"

With that Amelia took the blade away.

And with tears in my eyes...I started singing.

I watched as Amelia's magic wrapped around my throat...and grabbed my voice!

I held my throat and try to say something, ANYTHING, but I couldn't!

My voice was gone!

"Excellent", Amelia stated.

With that Amelia used her magic on me...and my tail...turned into legs!

I was also somehow wearing a pair of what Rikki called 'shorts.' **[The Little Mermaid Extra: I did this so Mimmi would not just be wearing a bra top.]**

With out my ability to breathe underwater...I started drowning!

Suddenly...Rita and Zac swam up to me!

They grabbed onto me and swam me to the surface.

"Remember princess", I heard Amelia say. "You have three days to find a reason to stay up there...or you belong to me!"

HotXbun: Mimmi no!

If you're wondering why I changed it so that Mimmi changed her mind, it's because I thought what Ariel did was completely and utterly selfish!

Challenge: Tell me what you think about my twist on the story.

My Answer: I like it. Of course I would. I wrote it!


	8. Chapter 8 Legs

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over FIVE months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day eight of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Perfect timing since this is chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids or The Little Mermaid. But I do own Amelia.

Chapter 8 Legs

Mimmi's POV

One Hour Later

Zac and Rita managed to get me to the surface in time.

I was currently panting behind some rocks on the beach.

"Are you okay your highness", Rita asked.

I nodded.

"Good", Rita said. "Now, what in the ocean were you thinking? Do you realize what you have done? If we can't find a better reason for you to stay human, you'll belong to Amelia!"

With that I began to cry.

Zac crawled up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Rita", he started. "Isn't there something we can do?"

With that...Rita sighed sadly.

"I don't know Zac", she replied. "I just don't know."

With that I looked down sadly.

Then...I heard this.

"Mimmi!"

With that I turned around...and saw Rikki!

She jumped into the water and swam up to me.

"Mimmi", she started. "What happened? You have legs!"

I pointed to my throat to indicate that I couldn't talk.

"She can't talk", Zac revealed. "She was forced into making a deal with a sea witch. She had to trade in her voice for her legs, and if she can't find a good enough reason to stay a human...then she'll belong to her."

"That's awful", Rikki said. "What can I do to help?"

"Can you take her onto your boat", Zac asked.

"That I can do", Rikki replied.

"Oh no no no", Rita said. "There is no way Mimmi is going on that thing! And you! You're a human?!"

"That's right", Rikki replied. "I became a mermaid when I went into the Moon Pool during a full moon."

"You know about the Moon Pool", Rita asked in shock. "Mimmi has legs. A human has a tail. Since when did the world go crazy!"

"Rita", Zac said getting said person to snap out of their rant. "I know that you're upset but we need to focus. We have to find a reason for Mimmi to stay a human. She can't do that without learning how to live like one."

"Live like a human", Rita asked in shock. "Are you out of your mind Zac?!"

"It's not like we have much options", Zac pointed out.

With that...Rita sighed in defeat.

"I hate it when you're right."

One Hour Later

I was on Rikki's boat inside what she calls a 'bathtub.'

The water was warm! I never knew water could be warm!

She also put something called 'bubble bath' inside the water which made bubbles that were fun to play with!

"I see you are enjoy the bath", Rikki asked as she walked in.

I nodded.

"I'm glad", Rikki stated. "Anyway, I brought you some clothes to wear."

Ten Minutes Later

I was dressed in the clothing Rikki gave me.

She also did something to my hair. She said that she 'styled' it.

"Do you like your outfit", she asked.

I nodded.

"Good", she replied. "Anyway, it's time to eat."

With that Rikki led me to what she called a 'table' and sat me down on what she called a 'chair.'

She then put in front of me what she called a 'plate' and I smiled when I saw that there was shrimp on it.

"I figured that we could try something that you're used to eating", Rikki revealed. "But now you get to try it the way we humans eat it!"

With that I ate the shrimp...and smiled when I did so.

This was delicious!

"You like it", Rikki asked.

I nodded.

That Night

I was on what Rikki called a 'bed.'

It was so soft!

"You comfortable", Rikki asked.

I nodded.

"Good", she replied. "Good night kid."

With that Rikki left.

 _Goodnight mom._

HotXbun: I hope Mimmi will be able to figure something out.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Mimmi will do.

My Answer: Not telling!


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Chris

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Today is the two year anniversary of the day I posted this story! I want to thank everybody who has read it so far.

Mimmi and Chris are going to properly meet in this chapter (hence the name of it)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids or the Little Mermaid. But I do own Amelia.

Chapter 9 Meeting Chris

The Next Day

Rikki had taken me to a place she called a 'marine park.'

It was a place where sea creatures were taken care of by humans.

I wish my mother could see this. Then she would see that not all humans are bad.

"Do you like it kid", Rikki asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Good", Rikki stated. "I've gotta go do something quickly. You stay put."

With that I nodded before continuing to look around.

I ended up stopping in front of a dolphin behind a glass wall.

I tried talking to it, but found that I couldn't even speak dolphin anymore.

This made me look down sadly.

"His name is Flipper", I heard somebody say.

With that I turned my head...and looked at the person that said this in shock.

That person was...Chris!

I looked at him in shock.

"You okay", he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

With that I pointed to my throat to indicate that I couldn't talk.

"You can't talk", Chris asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry", Chris apologised.

Rikki then walked up to me.

"Hey Chris", she greeted.

"Hello Ms Chadwick", Chris greeted.

 _Ms Chadwick?_

"For the hundredth time Chris", Rikki pointed out in annoyance. "I've told you to just call me Rikki."

"Sorry", Chris apologised. "Anyway, who's this?"

"Oh", Rikki started. "This is Mimmi. She's my...cousin."

"Cousin", Chris said before holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mimmi."

I just continued to look at Chris' hand in confusion.

"Here", Rikki said before taking my hand.

With that she made me hold Chris' hand and moved it up and down.

"It's called a handshake", she revealed. "It's a way of greeting someone. I'm sorry, she doesn't interact with people much."

"Is it because she can't talk", Chris asked.

"Yeah", Rikki lied. "Anyway, I've got a book signing to do. Can you show her around for me?"

"Sure", Chris replied taking my hand. "Come on Mimmi! You're gonna have a great time. Trust me."

That Night

Rikki and I were eating dinner while Rita and Zac was in the ocean below.

"I can't believe you were went out with a human", Rita said in dismay.

"Oh relax Rita", Rikki commanded.

"I will not relax", Rita revealed. "We have to find a good reason for Mimmi to stay a human by tomorrow or she'll belong to Amelia!"

"And we will", Rikki stated. "There's no way I'm going to let my friend end up belonging to that sea witch."

Amelia's POV

I was spying on Mimmi.

"That boy could be a problem for us", I stated. "Good thing I have this."

With that...I held up something.

It was a necklace with a shell. A shell...which contained Mimmi's voice.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Little Mermaid then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


End file.
